The present invention relates to protective headwear. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparel adapted for use in confined spaces as an inconspicuously protective headwear.
Automobile mechanics and others who must work in confined spaces must endure bumps and scrapes to the head as part of their daily routine. While for most, these occasional minor injuries are but a xe2x80x9cpart of the job,xe2x80x9d for those who have also experienced hair loss each impact is a major blowxe2x80x94to the pride as well as the head. As those who have suffered hair loss know all to well, each and every minor cut, scrape or bruise to the head leaves a glaring mark, often for days at a time. For those who work in professions like the automotive repair industry, where tight spaces must be routinely accessed, such marks are the badge of the trade.
Unfortunately, standard protective headwear is generally not suited for use by automobile mechanics and the like. This is because the tight spaces that mechanics must negotiate, coupled with the necessity to be able to see their work product, make the wear of bulky hardhats and the like infeasible. Further, even if a hardhat was practical, many people who suffer hair loss would prefer to risk the injury to their head over the injury to their pride that might follow being forced to wear a conspicuous specialized protective apparel. As a result, a protective headwear that is both adapted for use in a confined space and is totally inconspicuous is desperately needed.
With the deficiencies of the prior art in mind, it is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a protective headwear especially adapted for use by balding automobile mechanics that conceals its protective elements. It is another objective of the present invention to provide such a headwear that is also comfortable to wear, stylish and easily cared for notwithstanding the hot and greasy environment of the automobile garage. Finally, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a headwear that is economical to produce such that it may be purchased within the budget of any hourly wage earner.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94an apparel adapted for use in a confined space as a protective headwearxe2x80x94generally comprises a crown adapted for close conformation about a wearer""s scalp and a protective element for safekeeping of the wearer""s scalp from blunt trauma. The crown consists essentially of a soft fabric such as, for example, cotton and is preferably machine washable. The protective element, which is preferably substantially centrally positioned on an interior face of the crown, comprises a resiliently flexible material such as, for example, plastic. As will be better understood further herein, the protective element is shaped to disseminate the force of a potentially traumatic impact over a region of the wearer""s scalp, thereby protecting the wearer from injury. Such shapes as have been found adequate for this purpose include, but are not necessarily limited to, a segment of an ellipsoid or a segment of a sphere.
In one preferred embodiment, the protective element is permanently affixed to the interior face of the crown. In another, more preferred embodiment, however, the protective element is removably affixed to the interior face of the crown by utilization of hook and loop type fasteners or the like. Although those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that such a removable configuration ensures that the apparel can be readily washed, it will also be appreciated that a plastic protective element, securely sewn or glued in place may likewise be washable with little or no sacrifice in utility.
Finally, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparel also comprises a short bill affixed to a portion of the edge of the crown. According to the invention, this bill should extend no more than about two inches outward from the crown to prevent deflection of the apparel from the wearer""s head. Like the crown, the bill is preferably entirely constructed of a soft fabric such as cottonxe2x80x94ensuring maximum access to confined spaces and being also readily machine washable. These and many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.